nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Samuel Lock
My 4th Great Grandfather Samuel Lock born 3 July 1796 in Tibenham, Norfolk to [[Henry Lock|'Henry Lock']] and [[Martha Mayer|'Martha Mayer']]. Samuel was baptised 8 July 1796 in All Saints, Tibenham. 23 June 1819 - Samuel married Jane Revill. they were married in a religious ceremony in St Mary, Banham. 3 January 1820 - His daughter, Lidia Lock, was baptised in Banham. 12 September 1828 - Samuel later married [[Rhoda Jessup|'Rhoda Jessup']]. They were married in a religious ceremony in Banham, Norfolk. 29 September 1828 - His daughter, Mary Jane Lock, was born in Banham, she was baptised 2 October 1828 in St Mary, Banham. 25 July 1829 - Norfolk Chronicle Samuel Lock of Tibenham is a subscriber to the Association for Prosecuting House-breakers, Horse-stealers, &c. &c. in the Hundred of Forehoe and adjacent Hundreds. 24 September 1830 - His daughter, Susannah Lock, was''' born in Banham. '''21 November 1830 - His daughter, Susannah Lock, was baptised in St Mary, Banham. 21 November 1830 - his occupation was noted as Labourer. 12 February 1832 - His son, Samuel Lock, was born in Banham. 20 September 1832 - His son, Samuel Lock, was baptised in St Mary, Banham. 20 September 1832 - His occupation was noted as Labourer. 27 July 1834 - His daughter, [[Eliza Lock|'Eliza Lock']] (my 3rd great grandmother), was born in Banham. 27 July 1834 - His occupation was noted as Labourer. 13 November 1834 - His son, Samuel Lock, was buried aged 2 in St Mary, Banham. 6 June 1841 - He lived in North Moor, Banham. Aged 40, Ag Lab, of Norfolk. Living with him: Rhoda Lock aged 30, of Norfolk, Lydia Lock aged 20, of Norfolk, Jane Lock aged 12, of Norfolk, and Eliza Lock aged 6, of Norfolk. 30 March 1851 - He lived in North Bite, Banham. Aged 50, Ag Lab, of Tibenham. Living with him: wife Rhoda Lock aged 43, of Kenninghall, and daughter Eliza Lock aged 16, of Banham. 1857 - Samuel's wife Rhoda died. 1857 - Samuel later married Rebecca Lambert in Guiltcross District. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Bush House, Banham. Aged 65, Ag Lab, of known. Living with him: wife Rebecca Lock aged 55, of Breckles. 26 August 1863 - His grandson, Arthur Woodrow (my 2nd great grandfather), was born in Frindsbury, Kent. 1866 - His son, Samuel Lock, married Lucy Futter in Depwade District. 1867 - His grandson, Ernest William Lock, was born in Stratton St Mary, Norfolk. 1869 - His grandson, Henry George Lock, was born in Stratton St Mary, Norfolk. 2 April 1871 - He lived in Tickenhall Street Wesleyan Chapel, Banham. Aged 70, Grocer, of Shelfanger. Living with him: wife Rebecca Lock aged 68, of Breckles, and Robert Ellis aged 60, widowed Ag Lab, of Banham. 1872 - His grandson, Francis John Lock, was born in Stratton St Mary, Norfolk. 1875 - His grandson, Frederick Thomas Lock, was born in Stratton St Mary, Norfolk. 1877 - Hi granddaughter, Charlotte Louisa Lock, was born in Long Stratton, Norfolk. 14 March 1878 - He was buried aged 82 in St Mary, Banham.